Cullen Skip Day
by Dont-stop-believing
Summary: Edward accidentally slips the location of the senior skip day party to his principle. But to make it up to the senior class, he moves the party to his house. But is all as well as it seems? Rated T for swearing and drug use
1. Right of Passage

**Alright, so…yeah…here's Cullen skip day…feel free to correct me on anything. But also keep in mind that I have taken the liberties of changing things around, taking things out, as well as adding some things in. I also apologize of the OOC-ness…but I'm trying to keep with the original characters as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these sort of things…would I be on fan fiction???...no**

EPOV

"Edward! Get out of bed!" I heard Esme yell from downstairs. This was officially going to be the worst day ever. The last thing I want to do is go to school.

"Can you just tell her I can't come down? I'm sick, I don't feel well." I told my sister Rosalie whom I knew was standing at the doorway.

"You don't look sick." She replied with her arrogant attitude.

"But my hands are all cold and clammy." I tried. Hey if it worked for Ferris Bueller then it can-

"Edward, you totally stole that from Ferris Bueller's Day Off." She said as she walked away…..Busted!

So finally I decided to get up, and go downstairs. If I can't fool my sister, my mom probably won't fall for it either. "C'mon Edward," Esme started, "This is your big day! Senior skip day. It's a right of passage! It's the best thing about being a senior!"

"Where are they having it this year?" Asked Rosalie. It's not as if I knew. I didn't even want to go!

"Ummm…I don't know." I stated in all truthfulness. I mean WHY would I even want to go.

"Well, you can have the skip day party here. Just like your sister did." My mom offered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I mean, how is ANYONE in this family going to forget that day?

"Mom," started Rosalie, "I've apologized about that party a million times!"

"No, I still can't figure out HOW my bed ended up in the pool!"

"Well, lucky for you, Edward doesn't even wanna go!" Rosalie almost yelled that last part. Big deal if I didn't want to go. It's not like anyone's gonna force me. Maybe while everyone's at the party, I'll just come back here. Maybe I'll invite Emmett.

"Honey, why don't you wanna go?" Esme asked in all seriousness. I knew I was letting her down by not going, but I REALLY didn't want to go.

"Cuz I'll be miserable." I replied. Hey! It was true.

"Honey, you have party in your genes! Back in my day, which was not that long ago, I never missed a party."

It's not easy when your mom is cooler than you are.

"Is this about a girl or something?" Asked Esme as she picked up the newspaper and started reading it.

"Okay! Yes! It is about a girl, and frankly, I just don't feel like going to a party to watch her make out with her boyfriend!" I gave in.

"Honey, that's kinda gay." Replied my mom. Who did she think she was to tell me that I was gay...Oh right…my mom.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay." Well, mostly I didn't want Rose to get involved. Which surprisingly, she hadn't so far.

"Well, on a completely different note," Yes! Esme was changing the subject, "Doesn't this Tyler guy go to your school?" Oh yeah, the guy that almost run over Bella that one time.

"Yeah…why?" I asked

"Well it says here that his brother died over the weekend."

"Yeah, that kid had cancer." Added Rose. I wasn't surprised. She went to school with that guy. I just go to school with his brother.

"Oh. The paper says that he died in a skydiving accident." Said Esme a pit perplexed.

"What's he doing skydiving?" I wondered out loud. Of course, leave it to my mom to understand these kinds of things before I can.

"It was one of those make a last wish sort of things." She answered. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"That is so messed up!" said Rosalie while Mom simply nodded and continued reading the paper. But of course, my mom wasn't one to stop a conversation right there.

"So look honey," yeah, I knew this was coming, "This kid would do anything to be in your shoes! You have to cease the day." Meaning, go to the party, regardless of how miserable you're probably going to be. Finally I just gave up, and went to school. This place is filled with your standard group of characters they have in every High School in America. This here is Mike Newton. He better enjoy life now, because in 10 years, he'll probably be sweating at some booster car dealership.

Then there's Lauren. She's Forks High's prom queen. Classic man eater. But, that's only until she finds true love. Until then, she kinda likes having an attitude. Oh! And there's her friend Jessica. She's uh…always talking about her boobs…poor girl.

"Edward! You're sensitive," Oh, then there's Angela, "Tell them about the slaughter!" She said. She's hot, but she's crazy!

"Uh…the slaughter of the middle east?" I asked not quite sure which slaughter she was talking about. Well, not until it was too late."

"No! The slaughter of animals," She practically yelled, "And for what? To feed the public's blood thirst for red meat!" Yeah, I should have figured it would go something like that.

"Is that a leather handbag?" I asked. It definitely looked like leather. I don't think that someone who's so opposed to killing animals for fashion or food should be carrying on of those around.

"It's designer," she fought back, "Am I the only one in Forks High with a freaking conscience?!" She yelled as she stormed off.

"Oh, and then there's Jasper," I said as I noticed he was sitting there one locker away from mine, "He smokes WAY too much pot!"

Jasper laughed at this for some reason. Even though it's true.

"Yeah," he started still half way through laughing, "Surely I do. But," he continued as he now got all serious, "I don't drink alcohol, I make straight As, and show the utmost respect, for ladies. Yeah." He finished as the 'yeah' came drowned out in another laugh.

"yeah!," I stated, obviously agreeing with what Jasper just said, although the straight As part was most definitely a lie, "Oh God, and there's Bella," I said as I saw her towards the end of the hall, "I've been in love with this girl since junior high. I mean she's just…..perfect!"

BPOV

I heard everything Edward had just said. I mean, I was only a few feet away from him. I am not perfect! If I don't shave my legs once a day, I start looking like that monkey chick from planet of the apes!

EPOV

She's perfect in every way, shape, and form.

**How was that? Good? Bad? I'm taking the original script and making it clean! So, yeah, that's why it won't be exactly like the original, and hopefully, it won't suck as much…**

**Alright! Quiz! Quiz for everyone! Who ever can tell me WHY Jasper has the part he does, will be in this story. Anyone can participate. If you do not have an FF account but know the answer and would like to be in it, leave your email, and your name, so I can contact you if need be. Thanks**

**Don't-stop-believing signing out *salute***


	2. Busted?

**Charlietheunicorn711: yes…thank you. I knew I was spelling SOMETHING wrong. Behold! You show up in this chapter as well as Dominic, Dallas…well…you'll see.**

**tsubaki : Thank you!**

**Marisol: Thanks so much! Well, here it is!**

**Bent05: Jajaja…that's awesome!**

**RainyxDays: YES! And truthfully, it's his best role. Nothing is gonna top that intense acting!**

**Do you know how happy those reviews made me??? VERY! Honestly…I was expecting one review…at best! So as thanks, here's the second chapter…and it's long too. And congratulations to RainyxDays for getting the question correct. More contests to come. I'd love to get as many people in this story as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ferris Bueller's Day off, Senior Skip Day, OR Twilight**

EPOV

Alright, now that all that's over. Man! Stupid Mike walking off with Bella like that. FSSH! Whatever. Alright. Books, books. Wait, we're all leaving right after homeroom so, what's the point?

"Hey man," said Eric, "Party at the Black's house."

"Party at the Black's?" That can't be right. How are we going to even get in? So I start turning around to ask Eric about this more to his face than to my locker. "There's a party at Mr. Bla-" I was cut short. Right there in front of me. In flesh and bones, was not only Eric, but Mr. Black.

"Edward." He said, acknowledging my existence. "That's fantastic! Party at Mr. Black's? You know what's weird, that _**I'M**_ Mr. Black. So maybe I should be there."

I saw the look of pure pain on Eric's face. I can't believe I was so careless. I didn't even want to go! I shouldn't have ruined it for everyone like that!

"Edward, you did the right thing." Principal Black told me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just walked off to homeroom. Luckily there where only a few people inside. But that still wouldn't change the fact that in a few minutes everyone in the senior class would probably chase me all the way to my house with torches and pitchforks.

And there was Mike, sitting a row away. Where was Bella? I mean, it was official that they were 'together'. But maybe not, considering the fact Mike was whispering to Jessica things such as 'I love you Jessica. I love you so much." How dare he cheat on Bella.

It was almost at that instant that Bella stepped inside. It was too bad that Mike noticed and stop sending his love words to Jessica. "Hey sweetheart." He told Bella. She probably said some words of greeting to him back, but I didn't really pay attention. All I noticed was when Bella looked down for a moment Mike mouthed something like 'call me' in Jessica's direction. Man! I hated that guy so much right now!

"Settle down people! Settled down," yelled my homeroom teacher, "I know it's all part of skip day tradition. You sign in, then you skip out. Nothing wrong with that, it's what makes America great. However for the next 45 minutes-" I decided I didn't need to hear whatever he was going to say. I mean, my life was probably going to end in the span of one minute here!

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked me. Sure I would have been ecstatic if she would have talked to me any other time. But did it have to be just as I was about to die?

"Jasper!" yelled our teacher, "It's your turn to take attendance for the class today." He finished as he threw the attendance notebook at Jasper who somehow managed to catch it.

"Ummm," Started jasper as he stared at the closed notebook for a brief second before tilting his head completely back and then commencing to look around the classroom. "We're all here dude." Jasper said as he handed back the notebook.

At that instant the pa turned on and I knew my life was going to end there and then.

"This is Principal Black," he yelled through the system much louder than necessary, "I have a special Senior Skip Day announcement! I have Eric here with me who has something to share with you guys."

""I'm sorry! I'm sorry," he cried out, "It's my fault! I planned the skip day party!"

"By the way," Principal Black cut him off, "I just spoke to Harvard University where he was planning to attend school in the fall. He will not be going now! How many of you would like to join him in the minimum wage club? For instance! Ryan Verhoeven! Sill interested in going to Michigan State? Stephanie Major! I suppose you're still interested in Cal Arts? In addition, there's something very important here that I want you to know. I would not have been privy about his information without the aid of a very special student," no! He wouldn't dare! I mean, yes, we don't get along in the best of terms, but even he's aware that I'll die if he spills this information, "So as you're going through your day hitting the books. I want you to think to yourselves. Maybe I should be a little more like Edward Cullen." That's it! That's really all it takes for instant death.

Groans emitted from practically every person that was sitting in that classroom!

"I can't believe you Cullen!" shouted Mike who just jumped over the row of desks and students that were separating us so that he was now standing right in front of me.

"Alright Mike! Knock it off!" yelled our homeroom teacher.

"NO! NO! NO! NO," fought back Mike, "This is freaking bull shit! Edward Cullen here ruined our skip day party!"

"Calm down Mike." Said Bella sweetly.

"Chill out dude." Emmett suggested. He was obviously not affected with the whole lack of skip day party happening. Truthfully, both of us were probably not even gonna go.

"Alright Mike take it easy," I never thought I would say this but, thank goodness for homeroom teachers, "Ok people! It happened, I know it sucks-"

Again, I felt the need to block out everything that he was saying. I mean, I want to die right now. I wanna die.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore so I just walked out of the classroom. I had to fix this someway, but I wasn't going to think about that while everyone else was glaring at me. In the hallway I saw Tyler Washington. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Ummm...I- I'm alright. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Shitty."

"I uh…I heard about your brother, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, it sucks. I had to write the freaking eulogy. I mean, I didn't expect him to die so quick, so I was still working on it."

"Aw Jesus, that's rough."

"FSSH! Now I gotta change all this cancer crap into parachute malfunction before the funeral today!"

"Funeral? Wa- wa- wait a minute. Where's the funeral service?"

"At my auntie's house."

"You hang in there okay."

"Thanks man." He replied as he left.

Funeral huh? Ok, alright look. I know this is bad okay. But look at me! I'm desperate here. My entire class hates me; I'm backed up against a wall! Alright!? So don't judge me. I know exactly what I'm going to do to make it up to everyone.

"A skydiving accident?" Shrieked Principal Black.

"Yes sir." I stated.

"I thought you said he had cancer!"

"Oh he did sir."

"So if a kid has cancer, what's he doing jumping out of an airplane?"

"Well, he was living life to the fullest. And I think its only fitting that we take a page from little Jamal Washington's short yet fearless life, and that we set aside whatever excellent curriculum our teachers may have prepared for us this afternoon, and instead suffer through a crueler but ultimately powerful lesson. That is, the frailty of human life."

"I don't know Edward. It sounds a little far fetched to me."

"Mr. Black, if I may. You need to ask yourself. Why would I tip you off the location of the skip day party, saving you your house and your personal belongings from a _**vicious**_ thrashing, might I add, only to create some fantastic mirage?"

There was a long pause in the room before Mr. Black opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, if this came from anyone else but you, I'd be a little suspicious. We're not so different you and I."

I think I'm gonna puke!

So then and there Mr. Black grabbed the microphone. I don't know if he did it to try and sound cool or what. But he tried to imitate the dramatic dude at the movies who usually starts him lines with 'in a world where…' yeah…and I emphasize on the TRIED part.

"A school lies in mourning," he started, "A little boy has died. So I declare this day, 'Jamal Washington Day'."

Outside I was standing with what have to be my two best friends Emmett and Dallas. There we were as we watched the entire senior class cheer as they walked out the school's front doors.

"Okay Cullen," started Dallas, "I'm actually impressed with you man."

"Yeah," added Emmett, "Way to save your butt from the entire senior class!"

"So what now?" Asked Dallas.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled before anyone actually left school grounds, "Everybody, hang on one second. Please um, I know I really messed things up today with my big mouth," I started as someone interrupted by yelling 'you suck,' "uh-huh," I somewhat agreed, "But you see, we can still turn this into the best skip day ever. We'll have the party at my house." I offered.

"Cullen, that's so sweet of you," Mike said to me in this phony niceness of his, "And I bet you have a whole basement of alcohol for us to drink?"

I couldn't answer that. I didn't have any alcohol! So what was I gonna say? Yes, and then have everyone bombard my house asking where it all is?!

"No?" he asked catching on, "Look, you're in over your head," he said in his snarky attitude as he turned towards Bella, "Let's go." He told her. As he and the rest of the senior class walked away.

I was watching everyone leave as this man, who looked like he was definitely too old to be in High School approached us.

"I know where to get you booze." He said.

Finally, we all gathered into Dallas's car. I figured that the man was probably Dallas's friend because I seriously doubted that Dallas would just let anyone into his car.

The man told us where to go. When we arrived, we gave him $40, and he got out of the car.

"How do you know this guy?" Dallas asked me.

"I don't know this guy." I fought back.

"Well how do you know him?" He asked Emmett.

"I don't know him! I thought he was your friend!" Emmett fought back, "Holy shit that's a lot of booze for $40." He added as we watched him approach the car with a shopping cart filled with barrels of who knows what!

He opened the trunk, and run his hand through his 'lack of hair' before loading the barrels into the trunk. At that instant, the screen of the house we were parked in front of practically came flying off the hinges just as this stranger man closed the trunk shut. I couldn't help but notice the man that came out of the house. He was a burly man, with a rifle and…wait a minute…a RIFLE?!

"That guy's got a gun." I tried to tell Dallas as calmly as possible.

The stranger man got inside the car and calmly said "we can go now."

"The car won't start!" Yelled Dallas as the man was slowly approaching. Eventually he got close enough to smash the window closest to Emmett just as Dallas got the car to start and sped away. "DRIVE! DRIVE!" I yelled. As if it would make a difference. However, the burly man fired one shot which hit the Dallas's back car window.

"He broke my window!" Dallas yelled before starting to laugh, "That was awesome!"

(At School)

No one's POV

"Yeah that was a tough break. Cancer boy dying in a freak skydiving accident," started Edward's homeroom teacher as he and Mr. Black flipped through the newspaper, "Yeah…I did a little parachuting work myself."

"Did you?" Asked Mr. Black.

"Yep! My instructor told me that one in 17,000 go bad, and only a quarter of those are fatal. Would you be surprised if I said that only one in 3.8 kids have cancer?"

"Okay."

"And his funeral lands on Skip Day, I mean what are the odds. Gotta be astronomical like getting the lottery. Maybe I'll go buy a lottery ticket right now."

(At Emmett's house)

EPOV

So Emmett got down to pick up his speakers. Man! Those things were HUGE!

"So what's your deal man?" Dallas asked Lack of Hair.

"I _**LOVE**_ High School!" He replied.

"Do you huh?...What are you nuts?!"

"This is the best time of your life!"

"Really?"

"You build your future on the foundation that's poured during High School!...Don't squander it son." He insisted as he then looked out the window and started talking to this lady whom I did not recognize.

"Hello Charlie." He said. Wow! A woman named Charlie? That's intense!

"Hello Dominic." She replied.

So this guy's name was Dominic huh? Okay then.

(At School)

No one's POV

"Hey Laurent!" yelled Mr. Black, "What do you know about this Washington kid's funeral?"

"So what you're saying is that just because I'm black, I gotta know where every other black person's funeral is at?" Laurent yelled obviously offended.

"Oh Jesus."

"That we all know one another!"

"Here we go."

"That every black person is a freaking cousin!"

"Frankly, yes." He stated obviously irritated (**I don't want to offend anyone but it's in the original script…SORRY!)**

"Well I'll have you know that I got two cousins! James and Victoria! And they're all white!"

(At the funeral)

No one's POV

"And now Jamal's uncle would like to sing a song in loving memory." Said the priest.

"This goes out to Jamal yeah," said the uncle before he started rapping,

"_At first when we hear it,_

_We thought it was just a rumor that,_

_Little Jamal our homie, your brother, had a tumor._

_I looked up to God and said he was looking so feeble,_

_The next thing that we knew, that little kid was getting chemo._

_I rememberwhen he asked me looking so damn cute,_

_Hey Uncle do you think I can jump from a parachute?_

_So I stood there just smiling with a tear in my eye,_

_Thinking shit that black kid really think he can fly."_

The Uncle kept rapping as Tyler's cell phone started ringing. At first, he was hesitant to answer, but eventually he did pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tyler? Is that you?" asked Mr. Black.

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Mr. Black."

"Okay Mr. Black, what do you want?"

"What going on over there Tyler?"

"What do you think! I'm at my brother's funeral."

"Doesn't sound like any funeral I've ever been to…more like a party to me."

"Who are you talking to?!" Tyler's dad asked infuriatingly.

"It's my principal Mr. Black." Tyler responded in a hushed voice as to not disturb his rapping uncle.

"Gimme that!" Tyler's dad responded by yanking the phone from Tyler's hands and closing the phone shut.

(At School)

No One's POV

"Where are you going?" Laurent asked skeptically.

"I think that Edward Cullen tricked me. And that there really is a skip day party going on!...And I'm just the guy to bust it!" Mr. Black replied.

**Wow. This was long. But all those reviews made me so happy that my fingers refused to stop typing! Okay so now…Again…I still have a lot of spots open in this story. Next chapter will definitely have the scene with Jasper/ Snippy's house. One of my favorite scenes. The answer to the last question of why Jasper had the part that he did is because: The actor who played Jasper in the Twilight movie, (Jackson Rathbone) also played Snippy (the pot head) in Senior Skip Day.**

**And so…here's the next question to get into this story. I do accept more than one winner, just so y'all know. So you can totally look to see what people have responded and then type that in. So…**

'**Senior Skip Day' is said to be the really bad modern version of what 80's movie?**

**Feel free to Google it or whatever. Like I care. I just want people. Okay? Alright. Good day…or night….whatever time zone you live in.**

**Don't-stop-believing signing out *salute***


	3. No One's in the Closet

**Twilight96: Thanks.**

**Angel: Thanks! Well, here it is!**

**Dr God: Okay...honestly...i thought someone would yell at me for making Esme like that...I'm glad you liked it though. That makes me happy. And yes! it is...For not seing either movie...that's awesome that you got it right! You shall show up next chapter.**

**Forever-Aurelie: Well, THANK THANK THANK you! jajajajaja**

**Hallas: Yeah...at least they haven't gotten kicked out......jkjkjk. I thought you might appreciate the 'intense' line...considering it's practically YOUR word.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Twilight nor the lines and plot of Senior Skip Day.**

**WARNING: Updates may be a tad bit slow due to finals coming up. I should hopefully get another chapter up. If I don't, you now know why.**

(At Jasper's Motor Home)

Vanessa's POV

There we were. The three of us, lying on Jasper's bed and pretty much just wasting the time we had off of school. Jasper was playing a ukulele. I really doubted that he knew how to actually play it but, Alice seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was. For a stupid little guitar that sounds like a toy, his playing wasn't all that bad.

"Hey Jasper," started Alice, "we should have the party right here!" she suggested.

"I appreciate the thought but, do you really think that my house is appropriately situated for such a," he hesitated trying to find the appropriate words, "festive gathering?" He asked as he took a drag from a cigarette. Man! I hadn't noticed how much smoke was in this house until now. If I die, it's definitely gonna be due to second hand smoking!

"Lemme check." Replied Alice as she walked to the nearest window, opened it, and looked outside. "D- Dude!" she yelled, and then started laughing while still peering outside, "Your house has wheels!" She shouted as if it were the most exotic thing she had ever seen. It's a motor home! Of course it has wheels, either she's too stupid to not have noticed the wheels every time she comes in here or….well, there really isn't another option.

(Edward's house)

Edward's POV

Wow! There was definitely an over whelming response to this work in progress of a skip day party. Charlie was putting stuff in the fridge, her friend Dominic was helping Dallas set up all the bottles of alcohol on a table, and Emmett was setting up the speakers. Those things were huge! But when you have Emmett around, he's strong enough to lift things almost twice his weight!

I walked into the garage thinking of what to do here. We had a couple of plastic holiday decorations consisting of a plastic pumpkin, plastic Santa and plastic Easter bunny. There was a gargoyle in the far corner, car parts, a trash can, and 3 of those huge water jugs.

"So what are you thinking?" Dallas asked me. I never even noticed him come in!

"What am I thinking?" I stopped to fully gather my thoughts for a moment, "I'm thinking that we're gonna make the biggest gravity bomb that this world has ever seen." I have no clue where that idea came from, but now it wasn't sounding so bad. Jasper would definitely appreciate it.

"From all this shit?" He asked again while suspiciously eyeing all of the holiday junk we had lying around.

"Oh yeah." I said now confident that we could pull this off.

Dallas and I started pouring out the water from the jugs into the trash can. Then we took the bottom of the first jug, the top and bottom of the second one, and the top off of the third on, and then taped them all together. "That'll get you high." I stated as I saw how tall the end result actually was.

Once we finished with that, Dallas and I went back inside to meet up with Emmett in the kitchen.

"Alright fellas," started Dallas, "we've got alcohol, we've got music, we've got the world's biggest gravity bomb that I've ever seen, or that I ever wanna see to tell you the truth. But there's something missing, you know what I mean?"

With that, we pulled out the yellow pages and started dialing. "Hi is this Borenstein Modeling Agency?" I asked, even though I knew I had gotten the number correct, "yeah hi, I was wondering if you had any girls available for a party this afternoon….no? Well that makes perfect sense, thank you. Okay bye." I said as I hung up and saw a look of disappointment on Dallas's face as I put the phone down. "They do not do parties." I told them.

"He told you to fuck off didn't he?" asked Emmett.

"Yes he did, he did." I answered in all truthfulness.

At that instant Emmett picked up the phone and hit the redial button. "Hey Borenstein," started Emmett with this FAKE French accent that could easily be mistaken for an Irish accent, "Where the fuck, are my models? Well the ones I called about over a month ago! Oh for the freaking photo shoot! Look! I payed for a crew who's sitting here and doing nothing! They better be here in thirty minutes or you'll be sorry! Yeah! I'm dead serious you bozo!" yelled Emmett as he hung up and flung the phone on the counter. We then realized they had no idea where the house was, so Emmett had to call back, now in a calmer mood, to give them the address. Later, the doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry we are late." said on the models.

"Sorry, we had a hard time finding the street." Another model said as they walked in. The third model just smiled at us apologetically. They then introduced themselves to us as Chelsea, Heidi, and Sarah. Chelsea was wearing a black and pink striped top with tan capris; Heidi was in a green top with skinny jeans; and Sarah in a knee high black dress with a red belt and leggings.

"We're ready to go." Chelsea said.

"Where do you want us?" Asked Heidi.

At that moment Emmett came in sporting his regular clothes and one of those fake mustaches that little kids use. In my opinion he looked ridiculous! However, the models either seemed to buy it, or just cared that they were getting payed. Somehow, Dallas and I end up getting roped to taking pictures with these girls while Emmett is snapping pictures with his camera phone! Seriously! How unprofessional could he possibly get? Well, at least he did something productive with it. He sent the pictures to guys who would probably only go if there were hot girls there. Then it hit us. Send a picture of what the person would want at the party. So Boston Burnley and his friends, and their girlfriends got the pictures of the girls, Lauren, Jessica and their group, were sent pictures of the stash of alcohol that we had, and Jasper? Well, he got the picture of our gravity bomb.

(Jasper's Motor Home)

Vanessa's POV

Jasper's pretty much trying to become the next Ukulele Hero because he's starting to come up with his own songs at this point. I mean, it's pretty darn funny! He's half way through playing some song whose name I forgot when his phone goes off. I can probably guess what it was considering he started hyperventilating.

"Hold Bessie." He told me while he then started seizing for a good second. When he named the ukulele 'Bessie?' I have no idea. Alice however, found this absolutely hysterical! Well, I have to agree with Alice to some extent. It was kind of funny!

(Bella's house)

No one's POV

"Hey, Edward's party is up and running." Bella told Mike.

"Really?" He asked obviously perplexed.

"Look!" She said holding up her phone to Mike's face.

"Cullen pulled it off."

"Let's go!"

"No! It's gonna suck!"

"Mike, I am not going to spend the rest of skip day stuck in my house while the rest of our class is partying over at Edward's house." Bella insisted as she raced to the front door.

"Oh, party…fun" Mike replied sarcastically to no one in particular.

(Jasper's Motor Home)

Vanessa's POV

It's really amazing as to what one simple text message can do just to make Jasper go somewhere. So here we were now, Jasper driving us to Edward's house in well…Jasper's own house. I guess we were bored or something because eventually this sing-a-long thing started happening, and right now he was singing to his own version of row, row, row your boat while Alice and I made sound effects in the background.

"Smoke, smoke, smoke your boat,

Smoke it down the stream,

Smoke and smoke and smoke some more…heh."

He probably forgot how the rest of the song went, but Alice and I picked up the harmony and continued with "Smoke and smoke" which of course sent us all into hysterics. Sure I was worried that Jasper was laughing too much to keep control of the house but, at an instant he stopped laughing.

"Oh I'm so excited." He said now with full focus on the road somehow hoping it would get him to Edward's house faster.

(Edward's House)

Edward's POV

"Oh a cutie just showed up." Dominic said as I saw him peering out the window. Dallas and I followed him to see who it would be. But as Murphy's Law states; anything that can go wrong will go wrong.'

"That's no cutie," I told him, "That's my sister!"

"Why would your sister care?" Dallas asked me.

"Trust me; there is some really bad family history with skip day parties. Look, we need to hide, everybody needs to hide," I instructed them, "We need to get rid of the alcohol."

With that, everybody started putting everything away.

"She looks like she might like a cocktail. I don't know why we're doing this" Dominic protested.

"There is no fashion shoot," I calmly had to explain to the models, "He is not a photographer, and I'm sure one of you must have figured out, he's not French. And this mustache is fake." I said ripping it off of Emmett's face. Of course I expected him to scream out or something, which he did. Except the tape was still stuck to his face because I only has the fake hair part, so as to why he yelled out in pain, I have no idea. "Look, we're holding my skip day party here, and the only way we could get people to come is if we had pictures of really hot girls." I instructed them as quickly as possible.

"Dude, that sounds so gay when you put it like that." Emmett told me. Oh great! Second gay comment in one day!

"And now your sister's coming here and you want us to hide in the closet?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I said.

"Wow! That's so cute!" Heidi exclaimed.

"I know! I never even had a skip day party." Chelsea piped in.

"True, mine, did get busted." shared Sarah.

"Can we stay here for yours?" asked Chelsea while the other two girls nodded.

With that I hurried to get everyone in the closet.

"We gotta get your sister out of here. People are gonna start coming at any minute." Dallas explained.

"Okay! Dallas, listen to me! You are a guest in my house, you do what I say; get in the closet!" I tried to explain to him as if he were some **really** dumb kid.

"Alright let's do this!" he said as he closed the door to the excruciatingly small space. At that instant, Rosalie came through the front door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I greeted while rushing to the door hoping she wouldn't dare walk any further and eventually decide to leave. Hopefully she would leave before anyone actually got here.

"What are you doing home?" She questioned.

"What are you doing home?" I challenged.

She took the challenge, "Mom needs to get her 'FOR SALE' signs."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm skipping school."

"Cool." She said as she started walking TOWARDS the closet! Dammit! I need to veer her away from there. "Isn't there supposed to be some kind of big party today?"

"Yes there is."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I'll be there… Where are you going?" I asked as she made her way even closer to the closet.

"To get the 'FOR SALE' signs out of the closet."

"They're not there."

"Yeah they are."

"Okay, well, I moved them this morning."

"Okay. Well, where'd you put them?"

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom."

"You did?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"…Cuz I felt like it."

She went upstairs eyeing me suspiciously. I quickly ran to the closet and opened the door.

"Get out! Everybody get out." I instructed making sure my voice was no louder than a whisper. Emmett, Sarah, Chelsea, and Heidi got out while I simply instructed Dallas to give me the signs. However, at that moment, the doorbell rang. I temporarily handed Heidi the signs as I made my way over to open the door.

"Hey!" said Jasper, a little too overly excited.

"Fuck off!" I yelled, as I proceeded to try and close the door in his face. Unfortunately for me, Jasper's stronger than he looks. So he managed to hold the door.

"No!" He protested in a demonic voice.

"My sister is upstairs," I tried to quickly explain and shove him out of the house at the same time. However, my attempts proved futile. I could also see Vanessa try and make a pouty face in an attempt to try and make me change my mind about letting the three of them in. However, Jasper, Alice, and Vanessa tried to push their way inside. Jasper trying to somehow bite my head off in the process, I just gave up. "Alright, alright go!"

"Edward there's no signs up here!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs.

Now trying to shove everyone back in plus Jasper, Alice, and Vanessa proved to be an even more difficult task. However, it was manageable and in everyone went as I shut the door preparing to give Rosalie Mom's signs.

Once Rosalie was towards the bottom of the stairs, I could see her face either full of fear, worry, or something. I was almost afraid to know what she saw. Did Dallas put all the alcohol there? No, I was pretty sure he stashed them under a table with the help of Dominic.

"Edward! There's an old lady in the guestroom." Oh, I **was** wondering where Charlie went.

"She's my friend." I said before realizing how stupid that actually sounded when said out loud. In my head, it had previously sounded fine.

"Who's in the closet?" She asked as she heard coughing coming from inside. Probably someone who just got a whiff at one of the trio that just came in. "Who's in the closet?" She once again asked after not receiving a response the first time.

"No one's in the closet." I tried to convince her.

"There's no one in the closet," She said as she walked over, "Really? No one's in the closet?" She asked as she pulled the door open.

**And here I end it. Okay well, I have no questions. So how bout if the 20****th**** reviewer gets in. Doesn't matter what chapter it gets reviewed on. 20****th****, 30****th****, etc. get to be in this if they would like. Again, you don't have to be a user on FF.**

**Aside from that, congrats to who answered the last question correctly; the answer WAS Ferris Bueller. I was a little sad that only one person got that but anyways… Dr God shall appear next chapter. Hope you appreciated another 8 page update (It's 8 pages typed on Word) the more reviews the longer chapters are…yes…reviews nag me to get stuff up. So if you would like to make me a very happy person, click the button and send a review…To those who have reviewed. I thank you! ^^**

**3 Don't-stop-believing**


	4. Let's Throw a Crepe Party!

**BeautifulLady24: That's great that you've found it funny. I'm happy!**

**AthenaRowena: yeah, Snippy is pretty amazing ain't he?**

**Twilight96: Jajajaja...that review made my day!!!!**

**Robyn Driftwire: OK, at least fans of the movie aren't chasing me with pitchforks...so that's good...jajajajaja, it's nice to know that fans of the movie are okay with my switching of lines and events...so thanks!**

**I would like to apologize for not updating, but I had finals. Thanks for Understanding.**

**Disclaimer: Due to the fact I am using a ton of lines from Senior Skip Day, and a TON of characters from Twilight, I feel it necessary to continue the disclaimer**

**NOTE: All characters NOT in the Twilight series are winners of the mini contests, or people I know in real life, and their friends, whom I have been given permission by each individual person to use their names and in some cases last names as well, with the exception of Jamal Washington who is a character in Senior Skip Day.**

* * *

Once Rosalie opened the closet door, I knew it was the end for me. They barely all fit in the first place! So I wasn't at all surprised when they practically all spilled out.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"I'm kind of throwing the skip day party at our house." I answered. This was obviously a lost cause and she was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"What?" She asked.

"Look," I calmly tried to explain, "I know it looks bad, and I know how you and mom hate skip day parties and all that. But I screwed up and I didn't have a choice. I know it was stupid and irresponsible but I-" she cut me off.

"Look at me," she stated, "I am **so** proud of you!" she exclaimed, "I mean you're keeping up the family tradition. I knew you had that gene in you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I just wish I could stay!" She exclaimed while holding up the 'FOR SALE' signs that she and Mom had to go plant in front of houses all day.

"Okay."

"You better not do anything I wouldn't do."

"I won't do anything you wouldn't do." I promised.

"Bye Edward." She said as she walked out the door.

Well, for it being Rosalie, that couldn't have gone any better. I stood staring at the door for two seconds unable to comprehend what just happened. I was sifting through the entire thing until Jasper walked up behind me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"What do you think I want?" He slurred.

At that moment Rosalie opened up the door again.

"Edward?" she asked, "Isn't weird that there's a motor home parked across the street?"

"That's my house yo!" Jasper exclaimed, again overly joyously.

"Yeah. He lives there." I said.

Rose simply nodded and walked back out the house.

"Congratulations." Jasper said as soon as she was out the door.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"That girl had some balls."

"That's very witty of you. Wanna go to the bomb?" I asked knowing what his answer would obviously be.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Why was I not surprised?

I walked him over in the direction of the garage completely ignoring the fact I had other people in the house. I immediately pointed Jasper in the direction of the gravity bomb. At an instant, his eyes lit up. He started bouncing for a good couple of seconds. He then turned around, walked towards me, grabbed my head, and kissed me! Right on the lips! I had to nearly pull the guy off of me!

I left Jasper in the garage with his happiness while I went to the kitchen to rinse my mouth out a couple of times. Emmett walked over to me, and of course was booming with laughter about what had just happened. During that time, the doorbell rang. In which, I had to stop the rinsing of my mouth short while Emmett and I went to get the door.

Emmett and I were pumped! We were ready to open that door and be as pumped as anyone on this earth can possible be. Well, at least, that was the plan. But Emmett and I couldn't simply couldn't believe what it was we saw once we opened the door. I mean, there are always the people, who only show up to things that they know will be awesome. To put it simply, they were the girls who only showed up to the **good** parties. Any party without them pretty much classified under 'suck', and here they were at my house for the skip day party. Yeah, believe it or not, standing in front of my house were Rhiannon, Jordan, and Lourds. Those girls freaking **owned** the school! Well, pretty much just the parties…but you get the point.

And thank goodness to Emmett too! If he hadn't been behind me to yell "PARTY!" that then caused everyone who was now waiting outside to cram through the small doorway t try and get in first. Yeah, if Emmett decided to stay with Dallas or someone else, I probably would have just stood there gapping while everyone eventually got bored and just decided to leave.

I couldn't believe what was actually happening! People actually WANTED to be here. I mean, the way everyone practically flew in was just simply amazing! Sure I heard some things crash and break, but, I'd worry about that later. I mean, yeah people were throwing themselves as well as chairs into the pool, but at least no bed in there like at Rosalie's party…yet.

"Can you believe this?" I asked Emmett, "There is actually a party in my house!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah." Emmett agreed.

At that moment Bella and Mike came in. Okay, yes I wanted people to come. But Mike was not one of those people. However, Mike looked like he wanted to be here JUST as much as I wanted him here. I bet Bella dragged him into this. No way would he just come on his own. However, as soon as Bella got a glimpse of me, she walked up to me and started dancing with me to 'Milkshake' by Goodnight Nurse. Wow! Emmett has some weird taste in music. But if it's what gets Bella to dance with me, then it's tolerable.

However, Mike wasn't one to go down without a fight. I should have known too. So now, we're dancing in the middle of my living room while everyone's just watching us. More people were starting to dance though. This was good thing, considering that no one was even dancing before Bella got here.

Finally, I just gave up on Mike and walked away while he and Bella continued to dance. However, now they were joined by their classmates. Mike was obviously not happy that now he and Bella weren't the center of attention anymore. Bella however, didn't seem to mind very much.

**(Eric's house)**

**No One's POV**

Eric was sitting outside flipping through the newspaper. He was too depressed to go to the skip day party now that he wasn't going to Harvard. Everything that he had worked for, was now gone. He circled a couple of ads consisting of: 'Automotive Service Writer,' one that simply stated 'Need extra M-O-N-E-Y?' as well as a couple others.

"Hey! Why the long face?" Asked Principal Black who had just pulled up in front of his house.

"Principal Black!" Eric pleaded, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Pull yourself together kid. There may still be a way out of this for you. Eric? Where's the party?"

"Look at me! Do I look like a guy who knows where the party is at?"

"Look at me Eric! Do I look like a guy who's gonna leave without what he wants? Now where's the party! There had to be a backup plan!"

"No! The plan was to have the party originally at Seth's house"

"Seth's house? Seth Clearwater?"

"Yeah! But he's got these relatives and th-th-they're scary."

"Ah."

"Who's your friend Eric?" asked his father who had just stepped outside sporting his chef hat and apron. It was obvious he was in the midst of cooking something.

"This is my principal Mr. Black." Eric replied.

"Ah! Mr. Black," acknowledged Eric's dad, "my son Eric. He studied so very hard to get into Harvard. Can you please find it in your heart to reconsider?"

"Oh I wish I could help you. But he should have thought of the consequences before he decided to throw a party at my house! You can forget about Harvard for him. In fact, he can go work in your kitchen whatever it is you do." Mr. Black stated smugly to Eric's father.

"I'll be back in one minute." Eric's father replied obviously offended.

"One minute? Take two minutes. Your father's not very friendly Eric." Mr. Black said.

"What about Harvard?" asked Eric.

"First, I find out about the party. Then we'll talk about your future. Until then, I wouldn't throw away those ads."

"BLACK!" yelled Eric's dad as he came outside with his freshly sharpened butcher knife and chasing after Principal Black.

Principal Black may have made it safely, but his pink car wasn't so lucky and it took more than a couple hits to the door and the hood with the butcher knife that was meant to be aimed at Mr. Black.

**(Edward's House)**

**Edward's POV**

"Why are getting all freaked out?" Emmett asked me, "It's only Bella! Please man! You're Edward Cullen! Damn fucking Cullen! You were the elementary spelling bee champ; you're the junior high school science fair winner! You won the freaking science fair!"

"You wanna maybe shut up?" I asked Emmett, "You're making me sound like a dork!"

"President of the debate club!" he added.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!"

"Vice president of the chess club!"

"Okay! Quiet! People are gonna hear you! I am a loser."

"You are a risk taker my friend. You are a walking burning cauldron of intelligence all rolled up into one package of undying love."

Wow, that couldn't have sounded any gayer than that! "That's really nice." I told him with a face that told him otherwise.

I walked away to stock up on the snacks which we were already running low on. I lost Emmett somewhere. But I didn't really care too much. As long as he wasn't spilling my life story on my dorkiness to anyone, I was happy.

"Hey, is that all you got?" Bella asked as she watched me restock all the dishes up on chips.

"Uh yes, this is all I have."

"Well do you want like a dip to go along with it?"

"Actually, it's not necessary. These chips already have guacamole flavor."

"Edward, you can put guacamole flavored chips with dip. It actually tastes a lot better."

"Really?" I asked, a bit skeptical.

"Positive." She assured, "C'mon let's make some."

"Okay." I gave in too easily.

Bella found all the ingredients while I fetched her a bowl. In less than 5 minutes, she actually made dip. Wow! This girl could cook!

"Wow! That is really good." I said as I tried it.

"It's a start." She said, obviously not very content with her cooking skills.

"No, this is amazing. What else can you make?" I asked. If she could make dip this good, I'm sure she could make just about anything!

"Well, I've always wanted to throw up a crepe party. Crepes are like the perfect party food. It would be like a buffet thing, and you would put exactly what you want on inside the crepe."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"We ought to make some."

"Oh I don't know."

"No, you should."

"Cullen," Mike said as he walked up behind Bella, "Bella's not gonna cook for you just because you couldn't find decent food except these stupid guaca chips." Mike said as he grabbed a handful and tried to stuff them all in his mouth, which of course, half of them missed. "You know I love you," he told Bella through a mouthful of chips, "Let's go." He said as they both walked away.

"Thanks anyways." Bella said.

Okay, what do I do? Do I step it up to the plate? Or kick it in the ass?.....Step up to the plate right?...WA-WAIT! Someone reading this said kick it in the ass!

"So what's your name anyways?" Dominic asked Dallas.

"Dallas. Dallas Burnley." He replied.

"I know a Burnley!" Dominic exclaimed!

"What's going on?" I asked Dominic and Dallas.

"Nice party!" Dominic replied.

"Thanks." I said.

"Maybe the Burnley I know is like, a relative of yours." Dominic told Dallas.

"Yeah, I doubt that," started Dallas, "Cuz the only Burnley in my family is my brother Boston, and he's in jail."

"BINGO!" Dominic exclaimed. " Boston Burnley the tattoo guy! He was in my cell block."

"Get the fuck out of here." Dallas told him. As he then gave Dominic a handshake. Which was odd because Dallas had no implication of sarcasm when he told Dominic to leave.

"Small world." Dominic told himself.

I simply nodded and walked away to let Dominic and Dallas do some bonding of the past times. If they actually wanted to do some bonding, that was up to them, and truly none of my business.

* * *

**Okay, so here's chapter 4. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I'm going to completely stop following the scrip very shortly because I do not like it very much. So yeah, please remember that 20****th**** reviewer gets in…so that's like, as of right now, in 6 reviews…which, at the rate things are going, will not be reached until next chapter.**

**Also! New rule, because I'm seriously getting **_**TOO**_** many emails now…Once a new chapter is posted, the previous question to get in is no longer active. I made some exceptions this chapter, but I did have to stop at one point, so I apologize to anyone who thought it was still active and didn't get in, I should have made that a little more clearer.**

**Also, my top reviewers get in as well. So if you're awesome, and you review a lot, and make me a happy person, you'll get in for simply being awesome. Heck! I don't care if the review is a word long! I just would very much like to know how I'm doing. Thanks to everyone and YOU for reading this.**

**Don't-stop-believing signing out! *salute to ya'll***


	5. Best Meal Known to Man, and Woman

**Loudie: Yes it's you! And some of your 98 boyfriends shall show up too. Like Doitsu...he says hi...or however you say hi in German...jajajajaja**

**shells4twilight17: jajajaja...yeah, once that song gets into your head...you can never get it out..jajaja my friends and I sing it all the time!**

**Edward'sDarkAngel: Sorry it took so long to update...but here's the next chapter.**

**Dr God: Uh oh...mini fits lead to seizures, and seizing leads to death sometimes...don't die...you're still gonna come up a couple of times more.**

**Medicatedblistex: He's definately a good actor...i swear...you tell that man to do something...he does it.**

**Sorry for not updating, I just haven't really been into Twilight anymore. I got a little bored of it, and got REAL obsessed with Hetalia. I'm still going to try and update this at a steady pace, but please bear with me.**

**(Seth's House)**

**No one's POV**

Principal Black walked straight into the Clearwater's back yard, and stopped short when he just found four men sitting around a small plastic table listening to Opera while smoking. "Who are these bozos?" he asked himself.

"Leo." Said one man who was looking straight at Principal Black. A tall, burly man who had his back turned to Billy Black stood up and pointed a gun at the Principal.

"Get over here!" yelled Leo.

Principal Black decided to just do as he was told as long as that gun was still being pointed at him.

"What took you so long?" Leo asked.

Principal Black was shocked, he couldn't talk at all. Tyler was right, these relatives of Seth WERE scary. However, as soon as he took a couple of steps he started really freaking out as he saw what appeared to be a person rolled up in a carpet, and no doubt this person was probably dead. "Jesus!" he yelled.

"Yeah that's Philly." Said one of the other relatives.

"Want something to eat?" asked Leo.

"You can't dig a whole on an empty stomach." Someone yelled out as Principal Black was given a shovel. It was then he realized this man in the carpet was dead, and they wanted him to burry this Philly guy.

"Oh I couldn't-" he started to say, but was cut off due to the fact Philly's legs were moving and was accidentally kicked, "Oh, oh, he's not dead." He said laughing as he attempted to give back the shovel.

At that moment everyone got up, pulled out their guns and shot at the carpet multiple times.

"He's dead now." Said Leo.

Principle Black tried his best to get out of the backyard, stuffed Philly and the carpet into the trunk of him car, and sped off, trying his best not to remember there was a dead man in his car. "This never happens to any private school principal," he told himself.

**(Edward's House)**

**EPOV**

The music was barring, everyone was dancing, and Emmett was busy trying to get girls. Last I heard he was trying to get with this chick named Hope. She was really pretty, sure, but seeing as how she ran away from him, Emmett probably had said something stupid.

Dominic was just hanging out not really talking to anybody, when Taylor crashed into him by accident causing both drinks to fly everywhere.

"My bad," apologized Taylor, I recognized him, he was Lourds's boyfriend. But it stuck me as odd that she wasn't with him, although she does have about 98 boyfriends. Maybe she was off with Berwald Oxenstierna, or Tino Väinämöinen, or Allen Walker, or Cloud Strife, or Antonio Fernandez, or Byakuya Kuchiki, or Ludwig whatever his last name is, or Aizen pimp sama, etc. etc.

"Damn right your bad," yelled Dominic, "I like to drink beer not wear it!"

I decided to leave before a fight ensued. It's easy to avoid all the drama in a two story house, so I went upstairs not really caring that I'm not enjoying the party. As long as my classmates didn't hate me, tat was good enough. I went into the guest bedroom obviously thinking no one would be in there in the midst of bondage because of they were, they'd close it. However, I was wrong. There was bondage going on, not on a bed, but apparently Charlie brought some of her yaoi movies, or cartoon episode things, and she was watching that. I decided to leave before she noticed I was there…and before she made ME and some other guy make out.

So instead I went to the computer and printed out a crepe recipe. If Bella wanted to make crepes, then so be it. I saw the ingredients I needed, and went to the supermarket. I could trust a class full of seniors alone at my house for a half an hour…right?

**(Jamal's Aunt's House)**

**No one's POV**

"I have here a poignant artifact of Jamal's," said the pries as he held up a crushed up cell phone, "His cellular phone, that MIRACULOUSLY survived the IMPACT…of the fall. Now if only Jamal's fragile, cancer ridden body had been as durable." He stopped as he realized the phone he was holding had started to ring. "Hello?" he answered calmly, "No, Jamal has moved on. Thank you for your concern." He finished and hung up.

**(Principal Black's Car) No one's POV**

"And then they shot the guy," he shouted into his phone, "they had guns!"

"Who did?" asked Laurent.

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I said?"

"Not really."

"Oh my gosh, hold on a sec," he paused as he felt someone tap his shoulder, "I'm sorry it turns out the dead guy's not dea- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as realization hit him. His car veered out of control and crashed into a sign.

Rosalie on seeing a car crash ran up to the car.

"Oh my gosh sir are you okay?...Mr. Black?" she asked perplexed.

"Who wants to know?"

"Rosalie Cullen, I graduated last year. You busted my skip day party."

"yeah, yeah, you look good, what have you been up to? This is not my regular car you know, I only use it for school."

"Do you think I give a shit?!" she practically yelled. She hated this man, so why did she have to be nice to him. She slapped him, and walked away.

**(Edward's House) No One's POV**

"Dude." Said Dominic to Taylor. However, Taylor only responded with a scream, "I'd like to make amends for my behavior earlier. I have anger issues. And I'm now going to make you an offering. Drink," he said as he handed Taylor a plastic cup with 'beer' inside, "Go ahead," Dominic insisted, "It'll make me feel better."

"I- I don't want to."

"Drink up…DRINK!"

Taylor hesitantly drank whatever was in the cup.

"Good! Now I feel better," said Dominic as he walked away.

**EmPOV**

Here I was playing the music everyone wanted to hear. Then I saw Bella come up to me. "So how did you meet Adam?" she asked me.

"Oh, I met him at a Star Trek convention." I told her in all honesty, "Although he'd probably punch me in the eye for saying that…so for the record, I met him at the gym. He was lifting weights of oh I don't know 5 hundred thousand pounds."

"Yeah, okay," she said not seeming to buy my story of ingeniousness.

"He's stronger than he looks," I insisted.

"Excuse me everybody!" I heard Edward yell, as I saw him standing on a table with grocery bags, "Can I just get your attention for one quick sec guys. Is everybody having a good time?" he asked as everyone responded with a bunch of 'yeah's' except for one guy who yelled out 'you suck' "Okay," responded Edward, "I have an announcement to make. Somebody in our class is a master chef! And that somebody is going to cook you all, the greatest meal known to man. A- And to woman as well, and that someone is none other than Forks High's Bella Swan, give her a hand."

Sure everyone did so, except Bella couldn't handle all the attention and went somewhere else in the house. I don't know where she went, I had to continue the music! A couple of minutes later I saw Bella and Edward talking in the kitchen. I hope everything works out well, I want food.

**EPOV**

After finally convincing Bella to make crepes, I offered to help in anyway I could. 'Ok this is your chopping station over here," She told me, "And I'm going to need a big mixing bowl and a wooden spoon." Overall, I think we had a good time. And pretty soon everyone wanted one, it was a struggle to get crepes out to people on time.

**(Outside) No One's POV**

"In here, "said Mike to Jessica as he led her into Jasper's RV to have bondage, "I don't think anyone's looking, no, no. Okay," He finished as both went in at locked the door.

**(Edward's House) EPOV**

"There chicken in that crepe?" Alice asked Emmett obviously drunk.

"Alice it's not the big of a deal," he told her.  
"Oh, it is a big deal. Have you ever nestled the cheek of a chicken and its soft, soft feathers? They are adorable creatures."

"Tell me something, did a chicken ever find the cure to polio? Has a chicken ever represented you in court? When was the last time a chicken sang a song so sweet, it made you cry? Tell me, name one. No? That's cuz they're fucking chickens! You know what I think your problem is? That secretly…you're craving it."

"Despicable!" she yelled and walked away.

Emmett just stood there with a smug look on his face knowing he had just won that little argument.

**(Mike's house) No One's POV**

Principal Black knocked on the front door to the Newton residence obviously worn out.

"May I help you?" said a man in a leotard in this gay-ish voice.

"Is Mike Newton here?" asked Principal Black.

"Who are you?"

"Billy Black, Principal of Forks High School. Now is Mike Newton here?"

"Um, noooo, he's at school."

"Umm, no, he's like, not cuz like, I'm here!" yelled Principal Black trying to mock this guys tone of voice, "Now look, I don't want to interrupt you whatever it is your doing," he said returning to his regular tone of voice.

"I'm stretching, I'm a dancer," the man replied while commencing his stretching techniques in front of Billy.

"Of course you are."

"Um do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"…no, sarcasm would be if you said you were a dancer and I said 'Gee! You don't LOOK IT!'"

"Oh?"

"Alright, forget it, forget I said that. I didn't intend to get angry, because I know you people are sensitive and-"

"Oh wa- wa- wa- wa- wait. What people? What people?"

"You. You Christ, look at you!"

"You better get off my porch, before I'm not able to control myself."

"Buddy, you're already not able to control yourself."

"Oh, it's show time!" He said as he started dancing and attacking Principal Black, and skipping and prancing as he would kick and step on him. Until Principal Black picked up the Newton mailbox and whacked his man on the back of the head.

**Okay, currently the 20****th**** reviewer this is cancelled…from now on, my top reviewers will get in. Thank you for bearing with me after not updating for a while, I will try and make my updates a little more frequent. Thanks. And Congrats to Edward'sDarkAngel who was chosen to be in this chapter (Hope) for just plain being awesome! Don't worry, Hope will come out more in the story...just introducing her a bit first...**


End file.
